The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce hardy new Hydrangea varieties with a compact growth habit, reblooming plants with new flower types and colors. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during 2004.
The seed parent is the unpatented commercial variety Hydrangea serrata ‘Maiko’ The pollen parent is unknown, as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection June of 2007, at a greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMNMAKTSR’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the June of 2007, at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 5 successive generations.